


Careful Who You Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Bottom Dean, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deanna gets gangbanged on her way home from school.





	

Deanna walked down the empty side street wearing nothing but black skirt that barely reached her thighs and a thin white shirt that did nothing to hide her dark pink areolas and pointy nipples that seemed to be permanently hard in the chilly October evening.

 

Even though she had only just turned 12 years old, her tits were a full c-cup, something that all the girls in her class were green with envy over. The guys on the other hand, couldn't tear their gazes away from her tits and she could see some of them massaging their pre-teen cocks through their pants while staring at her chest. She could have been offended that the boys were using her as jerk off material, but some part of her actually liked it. It made her panties all wet to think of all those boys, and even her teacher, Mr. Novak, whom she had caught staring more than once, lusting after her like that. Her nipples stayed hard throughout the class with all the attention they gathered.

 

After class Mr. Novak had asked her to stay, and he told her that she should ask her mother to buy her a bra, because it was inappropriate for her to be wearing a shirt like hers, with nothing underneath. She had told him the truth, that her mother was long dead and that her father couldn't afford to waste money on frivolous items like a bra when he had to worry about putting food on the table. Mr. Novak had nothing to say after that and let her go, but not without another glance to her chest. He may be a teacher, but everyone in his class liked him, he was the kind of guy you could go to for anything, no questions asked. 

 

Deanna had turned down another street when suddenly she yelped as she was grabbed from behind and dragged for several minutes until they reached the old abandoned warehouse and was thrust inside. Terrified, she desperately looked around the room for an escape, but saw none, she was surrounded on all sides by three men. One was a tall, solidly built man with red hair and a full beard and mustache, in his early forties, the second man had blond hair and blue eyes, around thirty five or so, was a few inches shorter than the red head, and slim. The third was a black man who was in his mid forties, taller than the other two, with a thick, brawny body and a shaved head and several tattoos gracing his powerful arms. 

 

Deanna trembled as she glanced back and fourth at each man and with a wavering voice asked, "W-what do you want with me!?"

 

The blond laughed, "Don't be afraid, we just want to have a little fun with you baby doll, I promise we wont leave you with any permanent damage." 

 

Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what these men had in mind, and before she could think about it, she was darting for the door. The red head caught her before she made it half way and and she was carried deeper into the cavernous room where a dirty mattress was laying on the floor. She was thrown down none too gently and she let out an omphh noise.

 

Scared she begged, "Please, I have to get home! Just let me go,  _please!_ " 

 

The blond ignored her plea's and crawled onto the bed with her. Deanna tried to scramble back but her leg was caught and she was dragged back until her knees were between the mans legs. He took a hold of her white shirt and pulled it off of her. He stopped a moment to stare at her heaving chest before divesting her of her skirt as well. Her panties were the last to go, and then she was laying naked on the bed.

 

  
"No-no-no, please, I don't want this! please just let me go home!" She pleaded again as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

 

Once again she was ignored and her hands were removed from her body. She shivered in the cool air and her nipples hardened instantly. The blond smirked and leaned down go give her right nipple a little lick. Deanna gasped at the contact, she had never had anyone touch her there except herself, and Sammy, when she had asked him if he wanted to touch them one night when she caught him looking. Sammy was young and had no idea what he was doing, but this man, he knew exactly what he was doing when he laved at her tit before sucking her nipple into his mouth. He nipped at with his teeth causing her to gasp and arch her back towards him.

 

He huffed a laugh and twirled circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, and then flicked it rapidly over her swollen bud until she was squirming beneath him. He moved to give her neglected tit the same treatment and for several minutes she could almost forget that she was lying on a filthy mattress in an abandoned building about to be raped by three strange men, but as soon as the blond pulled back and reached down to pull her legs around his waist, she remembered and began to struggle. She was backhanded for her efforts and while she tried to relive the ringing in her ears, the man had unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock and slid it up and down her slick slit. He took a few moments to rub the mushroom head around her tiny throbbing clit before he plunged his dick into her flushed cunt.

 

Deanna yelped and tears streaked her pretty face as her virginity was stolen from her by the blond brute. His cock felt huge in her tiny pussy and she whimpered as he gave her no time to adjust, he just fucked into her like a jackhammer. He gripped tightly to her hips as he buried his cock into over and over again, his heavy balls slapping her ass with each thrust. It hurt badly, but the longer he fucked her the better it felt. Her cunt was clenching him tightly as he repeatedly hit that spot inside her that made her eyes roll back in her head.

 

"Mmmmnnn... aa-ahhhhh...." She moaned as he fucked into her wet cunt.

 

"Yeah, you like that don't you baby doll, like having a big cock in your little girl pussy." The man taunted. "Mmmmmnnn... yeah baby girl, look at that little pussy, swallowing up my cock like that, such a perfect little cock whore ain't ya."

 

"Gonna make you cum on my cock you little slut" He said before he reached his arm around to rub at her clit. It didn't long before she was cumming. He followed soon after and as soon as he had finished unloading his cum into her womb, he moved to flop down on the bed beside her.

 

Not a minute later the red headed man took his place. He pulled her messy wet pussy up to his face and dove in, licking, sucking, biting at her cunt lips and throbbing red clit, his beard and mustache scraping along sensitive cunt in the most pleasurable way. He ate her out until she came again, slicking her face and beard with her pre-teen juices. Satisfied he lowered her pussy until it was flush with his cock, and slid inside, he was about the same length as the blond, only a bit thicker, and while he didn't fuck her as fast as the blond, he fucked her _harder,_ he would pull out till just the head of his cock was inside, before ramming back into her. Her tiny body jerked with every thrust, her perky tits were bouncing all over the place and the man groaned at the sight. 

 

She came a third time as she felt him cumming inside her, emptying his balls inside her.

 

As soon as he was gone the black man was there, flipping her over till she was on her knees and elbows, and sliding his cock inside her. He was longer and thicker than the other two and he stretched her so _good_ , his cock was so big it slammed her cervix with each thrust, and it felt so good and hurt so bad that Deanna was whimpering and moaning almost continuously as he ravaged her pussy. A litany of Aaaahhh's!! and Oohhhh's!! fell from her gasping lips and as she laid her head on the mattress she looked down and saw the bulging of his huge cock in her belly. 

 

She felt movement from the blond and red head, and soon they had both their heads beneath her, biting, nipping, suckling away at her generous tits as she was fucked. The red head slid a hand along her body until her reached her pulsating clit, where he massaged it until she came again, the force of her orgasm causing her to black out.

 

When she came to she became aware of lying on top of someone, with a dick even larger than the black mans, hard inside her. He was fucking her as she slept, his thick hands gripping her hips and bouncing her up and down on his massive cock. She groggily moved to sit up, before doing a double take at the man currently fucking her. 

 

".... _Mr._ _Novak_!?"

 

 

 

The end..

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, Cas orchestrated the whole thing, he paid those guys to rape Deanna so he could get at her. Bad Cas.


End file.
